adventure born
by legionwaraus
Summary: adventure time with skyrim in it Disclaimer: i do not own adventure time or skyrim i only own the OCs in the story enjoy R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time or the elder scrolls 5 skyrim I only own the OC in the story

enjoy R&R

I walked up to the house and knocked on the door

I waited but no one was there I sat on the door step waiting for the person, the person that owned the house showed up it went in the top of the cave and used the back door I continued to sit down when the figure grabbed me and dragged me inside I went with no struggle when the person released me I sat still staring in to oblivion

"who are you?" the figure hissed

"why do you want to know?" I asked

"tell me before I end you life" it hissed again

"fine, my name is cooper im a demon hunter, so Marceline if im not mistaking?" I answered her question

"how do you know my name?" Marceline asked

"please your name and your friends name travels around Ooo really fast I can give you a description on every thing you have lived for," I answered

"go a head" she hissed back

"Marceline, age:18,

hair colour: black,

species: vampire,

previous boyfriend: ash,

reason for break up: sold hambo,

most loved item: hambo,

friends: Finn, Jake, Bonnie bubblegum, B.M.O and Dex

would you like me to continue?" I said

"Oh, what how do you get this information?" she hissed

"trust me when your from the place I come from vampires and werewolves areyou tend to get to know the stuff, mind if I stay here for the night?" I asked her

"Ah I don't know you were trying to kill me, fine you can stay but any funny moves and your dead," she hissed the last part

"same with you" I said

the night went on I stayed in the guest room

when the sun came up I was all ready in the kitchen cooking breakfast I was cooking bacon pancakes I found a recipe for it a while back, I had a plate for the vampire with strawberries and apples on it, when I finished my food Marceline woke up she came in to the kitchen looking for her strawberries I called her name and pointed at the plate

"when your done with your food can you show me to finn and jake's house and I will leave you alone for good" I said

"sure, but what are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm here for business and studies of the one that defeated the lich and I also here to talk to the ruler of the candy kingdom is that all you want to know?" I answered back

Marceline finished her meal and we set off I had my hood on so no one could see my face

"why are you hiding your face?" asked marceline

"lets just say im not liked around these parts," I replied

when we arrived at the tree house finn answered the door

"hey Marcy whose this?" he asked pointing at me

"so finn this is cooper," she said

"hi" I said

"would you like to come in?" asked finn

"sure" I said

"are you coming in Marcy?" asked finn

"no I made a promise to cooper that I will get out of his way," she replied

"no I said I will get out of your way" I corrected her

"but corrected me if im wrong but you, finn and princess bubblegum all have powers?" I asked

"yes that is true" replied finn

"why do you ask?" replied marceline

"its just the one that gave you powers he is my" I trailed off

"he is what to you?" asked finn and marceline

"oh you will found out soon enough" I replied

"so what brings you here cooper?" asked finn

"im here on business can you guys point me towards the candy kingdom?, I need to have a talk to the princess" I answered

"oh sure we will take you to the candy kingdom" answered finn

finn took me to the candy kingdom "thank you finn you best be on your way I need to talk to her in private" I told finn

I walked up to the princess "so where is Dex, princess?" I asked

"Hello who are you? I dont know who this dex your asking for is" replied princess

"drop the shit princess I know you have dex here im going to ask one more time where is dex?" I said putting one of my knives to her throat

"HELP DEX CAME HELP ME" the princess yelled

Dex came running out of one of the rooms

"what is it bubblegum?" dex was saying being followed by a teenager

"who is this person do you know him?"she asked

"so dex how nice to see you" I said

"dad who is this?" asked vex

"Oh your a father now, how nice" I said

"who Is this dex?" asked bubblegum

"yeah who is this dad?" asked vex

"he hasn't told you wow I wonder what else he hasn't told you yet" I said

"ok son, bubblegum this is my brother cooper he is not from these parts nor is he liked around here" said dex

"soooooo, dex how have you been I heard you killed father finally decided to kill the man, I would of decades ago but I had my own business to take care of." I said

"oh and one more thing?" I asked

"yeah?" replied dex

"I need to battle you everything you got every spell weapon you got I need to see how strong you are after taking down the lich, bubblegum you can announce it if you want I want as many people there, will you do this dex?" I asked

"umm... I dont know I guess ill do it," replied dex

"this will be the battle of the ages!" I yelled

"meet me out in the courtyard in 15minutes, dont be late"

15 minutes later

I was ready for the fight, dex showed up on time

"lets just get this over with" dex said

"first on to get knocked out wins" I told dex

"lets begin" yelled someone in the circle of people

dex began to start with his fist I was standing still moving from every attack I got bored of moving so I started to counter every attack when he moved to magic I moved to magic he used his enhanced words I yelled out Odahviing I waited a moment there was a roar in the distance a dragon came and landed on the ground

"_Hail, thuri. Shall we fly together?_" asked the dragon I got on his long neck

I gave the dragon an order to attack dex

"_At once. Zu'u fen al_" replied the dragon

the dragon attacked with his ice breath freezing dex in place

I commanded for him to land

"_As you command. Mu daal wah golt_" replied the dragon

when he landed I got off he went back to the skies circling the area

I went up to dex with my knife and stabbed though the ice causing it shatter dex fell to the ground still consonance getting back up

"the battle is over dex you are not strong you are weak if you wish to train with me you can and when you feel like this again just ask" I said to dex

I walked up to princess bubblegum

"mind if I can have his room for awhile" I said not much of a question but a statement

I walked inside the castle going in his room I closed the door and sat on the bed I heard a knock on the door

"come in" I yelled

it was dex, bubblegum and the kid

"what do you want?" I asked them

"how did you do that call that thing?" asked princess bubblegum

"well when I said I had business some place else I was learning that shout, what else do you want?" I replied

"can you show me that once again I want to get a blood sample?" asked princess bubblegum

"well I suppose I can do that would you like my blood as well?" I answered back

"thank you I never quite heard your name?"

"names cooper, lets go I will show you my dragon" I said walking pass them

when we got out of the castle I called for Odahviing he appeared in front of us in seconds

"_How can I serve you, thuri?_" asked Odahviing

"the pink laddie wants some of our blood should we give her it?"

"_Yes, thuri_" replied Odahviing

"ok, you are free to take blood" I told bubblegum

she was studying Odahviing

"this is amazing, I have never seen any thing like it" bubblegum said

"just take the blood bubblegum get this over with" I said

"_Yes get this over with_" said Odahviing

"_YOL TOOR SHUL_" yelled Odahviing while burning down a candy wall

"ok that his blood now I need your blood cooper" said bubblegum

I stuck out my arm waiting for the spike to enter I never felt it blood was running on the floor from my arm I was losing blood fast I was becoming light headed

"Od...ah...viing" I said clenching my arm

"_Yes thuri?_" replied Odahviing

"take me...t-t-to the...f-f-forest n-n-now... in the clea-clearing" I said getting on his back

"_As you command_" said Odahviing

it was a minute before we got to the clearing I started losing consonance I put my hands up to my face saying something then my hands lit up my wound it was healing slowly closing

"Odahviing, can you go get something to eat, find the biggest game you can get."

"_Yes, thuri_" answered Odahviing and like that he was gone

I imprinted the fire breath shout on the ground in the dragon language

"Fus ro dah" I yelled at a tree causing it to fall down after 15 trees Odahviing returned with several deers and bucks in his mouth he dropped them in a pile I started skinning them once that was over

"do you want to cook them or should I?" I asked Odahviing

"_I will, thuri_" replied Odahviing

"Yol toor shul" yelled Odahviing

in less then a second the deer and bucks were cooked

"here you go friend" I said while throwing a couple bucks to Odahviing

"_thank you_" Odahviing said

"wait Odahviing do you hear that?" I asked

we sat in silence then a twig snapped we cocked our head towards the bushes seeing something emerging I crouched becoming invisible Odahviing stayed still waiting for the figure to come out then there was more twigs snapping and dried up leafs being stepped on I shouted at on of the areas causing the bush lose it leafs I saw a quick white hat run pass I stood up causing the invisibility to break I was jumped by five people I shouted

"Feim zii gron" causing everyone to go right though me I moved around grabbing one by one hitting them in a pressure point causing them to black out one was left it was princess bubblegum I grabbed her and tied her up I put her on Odahviing's neck

"I have some question for you princess" I whispered in her ear

Odahviing travelled to a mountain dropping me and bubblegum off I untied bubblegum

"why would you do that?" I asked

"it was the only way" she answered  
"what are you talking about" I yelled

"your different to your brother, you can shout use spells he can only use enhanced words 'runes' I think he calls them" replied bubblegum

"and so you have to hunt me down and ambush me just to tell me that you are a desecrate tell me one good reason why I shouldn't end your life?" I yelled while conjuring up a bow with arrows

"because you would became a great member of the candy kingdom you can help finn and jake out with adventuring you can do all sought of stuff here?" screamed bubblegum

"well there is one thing I want to do" I asked

"what?" she asked

"have my own kingdom" I answered

"I can have that arranged, what will your kingdom be called?" asked bubblegum

"well the dragon kingdom" I replied

"ok" said bubblegum

"Odahviing take us to the place I first summoned you here"

"_Yes, thuri_" replied Odahviing


	2. Chapter 2

3 months later

"wow so this is my new kingdom, thank you bubblegum"

"your welcome prince" she replied

"Odahviing" I yelled

"_Yes, thuri?_"

"go back to skyrim and get as many dragons you can tell them there is a safe haven." I said

"_As you command_" he replied

3 hours later

"any moment now" I said to my self

"graaaaaaahhhh" roared one of the dragons in the distance

"good their coming" I said

"Odahviing" I shouted

"_Yes, thuri_" replied Odahviing

"lead the dragons to the main hall, I am going to give a speech"

"_Yes, thuri_" said Odahviing he flew off

"Dragons of skyrim I have brought you here for a safe haven, if you wish not to live in a safe haven and die in skyrim be my guest,

every dragon here is an equal if you fight with each other both of you will be exiled from here, im I clear?" I yelled

"_Yes_" said the dragons in unison

"if you need me I will be in the training room, and please dont go down burning buildings down dont follow you dragon way only shout when need" I said walking off

I was sitting in the training room shouting at some of the dummies "_Sir, someone is here for you shall I bring them in?_" asked Odahviing

"yes" I replied

Odahviing was saying something and the person walked in

"so this is you new place" said a familial voice

"what is it Marceline?" I asked

"I need to say something" she replied

"what?" I asked

"Will, will- you be my" she trailed off

"Will I be your what?" I said

"my boyfriend" she asked

"listen can you leave the room for a second I need to get something of my chest?, and then I will give you an answer you can stay if you want" I said

I'm gonna make you bend and break (it sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show (let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that makes the words come to life  
Who does he think he is (if that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, He tastes like you only sweeter  
ooooooooh

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand  
One night stands out!

One night, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night, yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, He tastes like you only sweeter

They say I only think in the form of  
Crunching numbers in hotel rooms  
Collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
Gets you out of those clothes  
I'm a line away from  
Getting you into the mood (wa-ooooohhh)

One night, One more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they werent so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night, Yeah One more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, He taste like you only sweeter

One more night and one more time  
thanks for the memories  
even though they werent so great  
he tastes like you only sweeter

One night, One more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter

"that was beautiful can I have the answer of my question now?" she asked

"you guess" I replied

she began to frown

"why are you frowning I meant yes you are gullible, come on I show you around the place, Odahviing get a room ready" I said

"_yes, thuri_" replied Odahviing

"so what do you want to do?" I asked marceline

"I dont know, you want to tell everyone about this?" she asked

"how about I invite everyone for dinner?" I said

"yeah that can work" she replied

"_thuri, the room is ready, can I help with anything else?_" asked Odahviing

"yes go and get finn, jake, prince bubblegum, and dex if they question you just tell them it's and emergency" I told Odahviing


End file.
